


the time has come now (we must show our feelings)

by glittercat



Category: Genesis (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, just random shit mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercat/pseuds/glittercat
Summary: short scenes about various pairings within the band, imported from saintlyshrouded on tumblr.





	1. Snow (Tony/Mike, M)

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends associates and enemies. here's an attempt at keeping my fic organized ehhh
> 
> anyways............... for a time, i ran saintlyshrouded.tumblr.com, which was essentially just a genesis slash blog. i'm not really active on tumblr anymore, so i wanted to move some of the fic from that blog onto here. also i figure there's gotta be SOMEONE on here who wants to read weird genesis porn lol 
> 
> each chapter is a different story- i'll put the pairings/ratings in the chapter names. i think there's also, like, one story where the pairing is mike rutherford/reader.... and for some reason i don't seem to have anything here about steve hackett. INTERESTING.
> 
> but yeah- hopefully that chapter name system will make it easier to find things? also keep in mind that most of this stuff was written at least a year ago- so it's not really reflective of my current writing style (there are CAPITAL LETTERS in these fics!!). anyways.... this A/N has gone on for long enough. now enjoy the fic xoxo

A sliver of grey light peaks in through the window, between the blinds, shining down like a spotlight across the room. It looks a little bit brighter out now, maybe a little bit less dreary and overcast than it did earlier. That’s gotta be a good sign, right?

Tony’s sweater hangs over the back of a chair, his jeans somewhere on the floor; Mike’s not quite sure where his clothes got tossed to, but has decided it’s not worth thinking about right now. There are more important things to focus on.

“Do you think it’s gonna stay like this all week?” he asks, running one hand lightly over Tony’s side, chuckling when Tony shivers at the touch.

“Probably. I mean, it’s been such a mild winter so far- this was bound to happen eventually.”

“That’s true. I don’t think I’ve seen this much snow since… ah, I don’t even know when.”

Tony doesn’t respond to that, just smiles a little in a way that tells Mike he’s got something on his mind. He’s always been such a closed book- even after all this time, there are still occasions when Mike can’t even begin to guess what Tony’s thinking. “What’s that smile for?”

Again, Tony doesn’t respond, not right away, at least. He just closes his eyes, looking completely at peace with the world, before musing, “this just all feels so… _domestic_.” 

“Domestic?”

“Well, yes, I mean- just look at us. Curled up in bed at 3 pm on a Sunday, going on about the weather as if we’ve never seen snow before. Just feels… like a very calm, very routine thing, I suppose.”

Mike laughs. “You make it sound so boring when you put it that way.”

“Hmm. Maybe we’re getting boring, then.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Before Tony can respond, Mike leans in to press his lips to Tony’s chest. Instead of doing the “very calm, very routine thing” that Mike knows he’s expecting, Mike bites into Tony’s skin, leaving a soft red mark right around his nipple when he pulls away.

“And what was _that?_ ” Tony doesn’t sound annoyed, just surprised and maybe a little bit amused- although he’d never admit it.

“That,” Mike replies, “was me being _domestic_.” He leans a little further over now, adding another matching red mark to the other side of Tony’s chest. “Now, do you wanna lie here and keep going on about bad the weather is outside, or do you wanna see if we can heat things up in here?”

Mike hardly has time to finish his question before Tony’s got him pinned down on the bed, as if he’s been waiting for this all afternoon and just didn’t feel like mentioning it. 

_Yeah, good answer._


	2. Worry Too Much (Tony/Mike, G)

“Argh!”

“What happened?”

“This stupid… vegetable… Mike, just look at this.” 

Mike turns to see what Tony’s talking about. Sure enough, Tony’s got a fresh cut down the side of his thumb- nothing terrible, but definitely sort of nasty-looking.

“Ah. I see.” Mike takes Tony’s hand in his own. “So you’re blaming the celery for this?”

“Well, I’d been chopping it up when… this happened. So yes, I suppose I am.”

Mike chuckles. “Fair enough. Here, let me get something.” He runs off to the bathroom and returns a moment later with a couple of bandages. “Now let’s wash this off.”

Tony just watches as Mike rinses out the cut, wincing a little as warm water hits his skin.

“D'you think it’ll be okay?” Tony finally asks. “I mean, you don’t think I should be getting this stitched up or anything?”

“This? No, you’re fine. It’s just a little blood. No need to freak out.” Mike pats the wound dry with paper towel and carefully positions the bandage over top. “I think you worry too much sometimes, Tony.”

“Yes, you’re probably right,” sighs Tony.

Mike just smiles, pulls Tony’s hand up to his mouth, and presses a light kiss to the bandaged area. “Here, how ‘bout I take over from here? You’ve been working on this for long enough.”

Tony gives him a look. “I’ve only been at this for 20 minutes or so.”

“Yeah, but you were the one who grew all this stuff.” 

“Hmm. I guess that’s true,” Tony muses, making his way over to the living room. “Come join me when you’re done there.“

* * *

“Well,” Mike starts, putting his plate down on the coffee table. “That was very good.”

Tony makes a “mm-hmm” sort of sound and places his plate beside Mike’s. “It’s an old recipe. I think the homegrown veggies add a lot to it.”

“I’d say so.” Mike wraps an arm around Tony, pulling him in close. “So- is your hand okay?”

“No,” says Tony, voice heavy with sarcasm. “My hand is absolutely _not_ okay. In fact, I think I may never be able to play keyboards again, all thanks to this one silly little pasta incident.” He’s trying not to laugh, but Mike sees right through it.

“Okay, well, what if I do this?” Mike grabs Tony’s (slightly) injured hand again, tenderly kisses the spot still covered by the bandage, and then kisses each fingertip as well, for good measure. “Is that any better?”

Tony thinks for a moment. “Yes. I’m fine now. You fixed it.”

“Good.“ Mike kisses Tony once more- right on his mouth this time.


	3. Homesick (Tony/Peter, G)

Peter’s spent the better part of the afternoon trying to decide if this is really necessary.

Tony has been acting odd all morning. Peter can’t quite describe what it is- he’s been quieter, less outspoken, more withdrawn from the rest of the group. Sure, maybe this is just some weird little phase he’s going through, but what if it’s not? This is why Peter’s decided to investigate further.

When Tony opens the door, he’s wearing a threadbare sweatshirt, flannel pyjama pants, and an expression that Peter can’t quite decipher. He gives a quick “hello, Peter,” and Peter realizes that now he’s gonna have to explain why he’s here.

“Oh, um, hi. I just… came to check up on you, I guess.” Peter realizes how weird that sounded, but he sees no point in taking it back now. Besides, he might as well just explain why he’s here and get it over with.

“Why?” There’s a hint of curiosity in Tony’s voice, but mostly he just sounds bored.

“Well, you just didn’t seem like yourself today. I can’t really explain, but it just seems like something’s wrong. And-” Peter looks Tony in the face now, taking in his distant, slightly pained expression- “your eyes are red… were you crying?”

Tony blushed and looks down. He doesn’t answer right away, which sort of leads Peter to believe that he was crying. Peter briefly considers trying to comfort him somehow, but but before he can say anything else, Tony cuts in with “do you ever get homesick?”

Peter thinks on that for a moment. “Well, yes, I think we all do,“ he says, not sure if that’s any sort of comfort to Tony. Tony’s expression doesn’t change, and Peter tries to think of anything else that might make him feel better… but maybe words aren’t what Tony needs right now. 

So, Peter simply wraps his arms around Tony, gathering him up in a tender embrace. Tony’s posture is rigid at first, but he quickly relaxes, practically melting into Peter. Peter takes note of all the sensations around him right now- Tony’s soft wavy hair, rubbing up against Peter’s face; the fabric of his sweatshirt; his thin, delicate frame, hidden under the oversized clothes. 

They stay like that for a long while, Peter holding Tony close, running his fingers through Tony’s curls, gently rubbing little circles into his back. He’s not really sure if this is helping, but Tony’s quiet sniffles seem to have stopped, so that’s gotta be a good sign, right? 

When they finally start to pull away, Tony leans in once more to press a soft kiss to Peter’s lips.

“Thank you for this,” he says, voice soft. “I guess I can never _really_ be homesick with you around.” 


	4. Lonely (Phil/Mike, G)

Of course this had to happen. Isn’t this always how it goes? Tony’s got Margaret to keep him company, Phil’s probably already fast asleep, and Mike’s just… here. Lying in a hotel room bed alone at 2 am, wishing he could fall asleep, but mostly just feeling cold and lonely and sorry for himself. Great.

Mike wishes he could get used to it. He’s been touring with Genesis for years, and yet for whatever reason, he can never go for more than a few weeks without having something like this happen, something that he can’t really define but that involves lying awake for hours on end and just generally feeling kind of shitty. He’s never really come up with a solution for it, except for maybe… no.

He can’t do that.

Phil wouldn’t want to be disturbed so late at night.

But he also wouldn’t want to see Mike feeling so exhausted in the morning from the lack of sleep.

And he’d probably be happy to help his bandmate, too…

_Screw it,_ Mike thinks, as he gets up and throws on a proper pair of pajama pants. Phil’s just next door, so Mike may as well see how he feels about this idea.

Mike knocks on the door, honestly not really expecting a response, but willing to try pretty much anything at this point. To his surprise, Phil answers almost immediately.

“Mike! What’s going on?” Phil seems relieved- definitely a little surprised, but relieved that it’s just his bandmate on the other side of the door.

Mike doesn’t want to admit that he’s lonely and tired and feeling a little touch-starved, but he doesn’t really know how else to phrase it. “Well, uh… I was having trouble falling asleep, and-”

“So you’ve been up this whole time?”

“Yeah.” Mike looks at the ground. “Sometimes I just… can’t sleep on tour. So I was wondering if, um, maybe I could, y'know, sleep here… just for tonight, I guess…” He trails off, realizing that he hadn’t exactly planned out what he was going to say to Phil.

“Oh, of course!” Phil doesn’t seem to find this request strange at all, and Mike is hit with a pang of relief. “Just as long as you’re okay with climbing in with me… I’ve just got the one bed here, so…”

“Yeah, that’s fine- I mean, as long as you don’t mind…” Mike follows Phil and curls up on the other side of the bed. He can’t help but feel a little amazed that Phil understood what he meant- even in all his tiredness, Phil was somehow still able to guess exactly what Mike needed.

“Well, goodnight, then,” Phil says, rolling onto his side to face Mike. “Oh, and sorry if you wake up and I’m, uh, kind of… lying right next to you. I’m a bit of a cuddler.”

Mike already _knows_ that won’t be a problem.


	5. Long Day (Mike/reader, E)

It’s been a long day.

Work was exhausting, the weather is terrible, and you feel like you could just about fall asleep right now. You want nothing more than to go home and relax for a bit.

When you get inside, Mike’s already waiting on the couch for you. He’d called earlier to let you know he’d be home early- the band had finished up rehearsal quicker than they were expecting. You can’t help but notice how cute he looks- he’s wearing an old hoodie and jeans that cling nicely to his thighs, and his hair’s a bit damp- clearly he got caught in the rainstorm too.

“How was work?” he asks as you sit down beside him and rest your head on his shoulder. You vent a little bit, telling him all about how exhausted you are how, and then ask him how his evening was. He tells you a couple of stories from the afternoon, about Phil being overdramatic in an attempt to be funny, and Tony arguing about the silliest little things. You’re feeling better already- Mike’s a great storyteller, and Genesis stories are always the most fun to listen to.

You’re both quiet for a moment after this, just resting and enjoying each other’s company. Mike wraps an arm around you, and you cuddle close to him, feeling his body heat radiating through his sweater. He leans in to kiss you, and you can’t help but giggle a bit when his beard tickles your face. You kiss back, and before either of you know it, you’ve got him pinned down on the couch, and things are starting to heat up. Suddenly you’re feeling a lot less tired.

“Do you want to head to the bedroom?” he asks, pulling away from the kiss to look into your eyes. You nod in response, and he leads the way.

Once you’re there, it’s his turn to pin you down. He climbs on top, grinding his hips into yours as he kisses you again, and you can’t help but sigh his name. Eventually he pulls away and moves down a little to kiss your neck… and then your collarbone, and your chest… and then he’s moving down further still, finally positioning himself comfortably between your legs.

You’re liking where this is going.

Slowly and carefully, he helps you out of your jeans, tossing them aside. You give him an encouraging word every once in a while, telling him how badly you want this, how impatient you’re getting- you know he likes to be reminded of that. Finally, he slips off your underwear and goes down on you.

He’s staying slow and deliberate with his movements, and you beg him for more, but he seems intent on taking his time. His silky hair falls over your thighs, which feels amazing in an odd sort of way. Eventually he gets a little bit faster, gradually getting more intense until you can’t take it anymore. You cry out his name as you finish, and of course, he just keeps going, and it’s overwhelming in the best possible way.

Once you’ve ridden out the climax completely, Mike climbs back up to where you’re lying and wraps his long arms around you. The two of you stay like that for a while, snuggling close together in a state of sleepy bliss. For a moment you consider returning the favor- you know he’d probably appreciate that- but before you can even bring it up, you notice he’s already fallen asleep, and you can feel yourself starting to doze off too.

Ah well. There’s more fun to be had tomorrow.


	6. Lipstick (Tony/Peter, M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i read shit like this and just wonder what the fuck i was doing in early 2018

Tony takes in a deep breath, lets it out after a moment, and takes in another. He can sense his heartbeat dropping back down to its normal rate- always an interesting feeling, he thinks, although probably not the most necessary thing to focus on right now.

Peter brushes his fingers over Tony’s side, keeping his touch as light as a feather (as Tony’s still a little, er, sensitive). “So, how was that?”

Tony knows he can’t express in words just how fantastic it was, but his soft sigh tells Peter all he needs to know.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Peter’s voice is only barely more than a whisper. “You look so beautiful like that, with your cheeks all flushed like that, and those marks all over your thighs, and… oh.”

It sounds like something’s caught Peter’s eye, so Tony props himself up on one elbow to see what’s going on. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, not at all, just- look what happened!” There’s laughter in Peter’s voice now, and, yeah, Tony sees now what’s got Peter so fascinated. Right near the base of Tony’s cock, there’s a smudged ring of what looks like glittery blue lipstick.

Of course this would happen.

“Well, I can’t say I’ve ever seen anything like that before,” Peter muses, rubbing at the makeup to see how easily it comes off. “Interesting. I didn’t realize this stuff transferred like that. Uh, if you wanted, I could probably… lick it off for you?”

Tony doesn’t have to ask twice.


	7. Curiosity (Tony/Peter, T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt for this one was something about alien!Peter and scientist!Tony and Uh Fellas......... that's actually not a bad concept

Tony’s never seen anything like it. In all his travels, in all his journeys across the universe, he’s never seen a sunset like this. (Is sunset even the proper term? Probably not, he thinks, but this is no time for technicalities.) On top of that, he’s sitting on a bed of pale green sand that seems to glitter underneath him, just outside of a forest of all sorts of blues and teals. Yeah, this is something completely new.

And- Peter’s with him. That might actually be the most remarkable part of all this. Despite everything that’s happened over the past little while, Peter’s still by his side.

“So how’s the research going?” Peter’s voice is just loud enough to break the silence hanging between them. “Did you get much done today?”

Tony smiles. Even if he doesn’t understand all of Tony’s little projects, Peter’s always so curious about everything. Tony thinks it’s one of the best things about him.

“A little bit, yeah,” Tony replies, thinking back on his experiments from earlier in the day. “Your planet has… some strange inconsistencies in its gravitational field, in certain areas. I don’t quite understand yet, but… I wanna look into it some more.”

“Oh, interesting,” Peter muses. “Which areas?”

“Well, I haven’t really found any sort of pattern yet, but some of the more dense forested areas seem to have a very weak field, plus that mountain you showed me when we first got here…” Tony trails off, suddenly caught up in the memory of his first day here. “Anyways, I’m sure there’s some common factor connecting all these places, I just need to find out what it is.”

Peter just stares at him for a moment with a soft smile on his face. “You’re so smart. I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon.”

“Oh, um, yes. I hope so.” Tony feels like he should add something else, but Peter’s compliment has taken a little him off guard. He wishes he could be that open with his feelings- Peter seems to do it so effortlessly, just says it loud whatever he’s thinking. Maybe it’s an alien thing…

Well, Tony can show his love for Peter in other ways. “Do you, er, wanna head back to your place soon?” he asks, wrapping one arm around Peter’s shoulders. “I think we’ve still got some lost time to make up for.”


	8. Strawberry (Tony/Mike, T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tony thinks he is too skinny at one part of this. don't read if that makes u uncomfortable

“What are you looking at?”

“Huh?” Tony glances over to where Mike is stretched out on the bed. “Um, nothing.”

“If you say so.” Mike turns his attention back to whatever’s on the TV, and Tony looks back into the mirror. 

He tries to concentrate on himself as a whole, without zeroing in on all those little things: his pale skin, his skinny little waist, the ribs just barely visible on either side. Even his hair looks wrong now; of course, it’s just the humidity in the bathroom making it frizz like that, but still. It doesn’t make him look any less odd.

Well. No use dwelling on all that. Tony pulls on his sweater and heads over to the bed, ready to climb in and fall asleep curled up in Mike’s arms.

* * *

“Your hair smells good.”

“Hmm?” Tony tries to keep a straight face. “What’s it smell like?”

Mike presses his face into Tony’s curls again, taking his time before pulling away. “Strawberries. I could just eat you up.” Tony giggles, unable to hide his amusement now, and Mike hugs him closer before turning the conversation in a different direction. “So do you always spend hours staring at yourself in the mirror after you shower?”

So Mike’s not letting this go, then. “That was not _hours_. I just, uh… I was fixing my hair.”

“Fixing your hair before bed. Right.”

“Yeah, if I don’t, uh, comb it properly, it tangles like you wouldn’t believe. Kind of a hassle, really…” Tony trails off, hoping Mike will leave this whole subject alone.

“Hmm. Fascinating. I think you missed a couple spots, though,” Mike jokes, twisting a lock of Tony’s hair between his fingers. “I mean, look how much of a mess it still is!”

“Oh, shut up!”

Mike laughs. “Ahh, c’mon, you know I don’t mean that. Your hair looks great. Really. You’re like some little strawberry-scented angel, with the perfect curly hair and rosy cheeks, and…”

Before he can continue rambling on, Tony leans in and kisses him hard enough to make him gasp. It’s not an overly aggressive gesture, but there’s intent behind it; a sense of purpose mixed with passion.

“Sorry. That was just… mildly embarrassing to listen to. I had to stop you.”

“Fair enough.” Mike smiles, face still just inches away from Tony’s. “I mean it, though. Sometimes I don’t think you realize just how beautiful you are… and then, of course, I have to be the one to let you know.”

Tony can’t stop himself from kissing Mike again.


	9. Bath (Tony/Peter, G)

“Do you want another blanket?”

“I’m fine.”

Peter looks down at Tony’s fleece-covered figure on the couch. He’s under about five layers right now- a few light blankets, the duvet from their bed, a pair of flannel pajamas- but Peter still worries that it’s not enough.

It’s been a week since Tony started feeling under the weather. At first, Peter had just assumed it was stress from touring, but when he tour ended and Tony didn’t immediately go back to his usual stubborn self… Peter began to worry. It’s only gotten worse, too, which Peter finds especially concerning.

He glances at Tony again. Tony looks like he’s shivering a little under all his layers, but he doesn’t have enough of an appetite for even soup or tea or anything else that could possibly warm him from the inside out.

Well. Peter sees only one solution here.

“Do you want a bath?”

Tony doesn’t answer immediately. Peter’s sure he’s gonna refuse- until he finally whispers “yes, that might be nice.”

* * *

Peter doesn’t make Tony get up until he’s filled the tub and added a healthy portion of lavender bubble bath. He helps Tony undress, leaving his pajamas on the floor to wash later.

Tony lies back in the water as if he’s about to fall asleep. Peter sits beside the tub, gently rubbing Tony’s back, working shampoo and conditioner through his hair, and helping him rinse off once he’s ready to come out.

Tony doesn’t bother with pajamas this time, just throws on a clean pair of boxers and settles back down under his pile of blankets on the couch.

“Thank you,” he whispers, barely loud enough for Peter to hear. “I… think that helped a bit.”

“You’re welcome.” Peter kisses his forehead and tucks a curl behind his ear. “Now get some rest. I think that’ll help too.”

Tony is asleep within minutes.


	10. Red Satin (Tony/Peter, E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh fuck i hate this one

Peter looks Tony over again, taking in every inch of his slim body, marveling at how beautiful he looks under the dim lighting. He’d only been gone for 20 minutes- just off to the grocery store to grab another couple of ingredients for dinner- but in that time, Tony had apparently made himself into another Christmas gift.

He sits cross-legged on the bed in front of Peter, with the collar around his neck and a length of red satin draped over his shoulders. Peter notices that he’s already half-hard- had he been, er, preparing himself for this?- and he’s holding a leash in one hand.

Well. That’s one hell of a Christmas surprise.

Peter’s honestly not quite sure what to do with this. The temptation to act aggressively is certainly there- it would be easy enough to kiss Tony hard, pin him down, and finish him off with a quick handjob, and Peter knows that would certainly be enjoyable enough for both of them, too- but he’s in the mood for something different tonight.

He leans in and slips one hand under the fabric, pulling Tony close to press a kiss to his lips. Tony kisses back, slow and soft and sweet, moaning as Peter’s other hand finds his cock. At this point, Peter pulls back to take another look at Tony, because he still can’t quite believe what he’s seeing.

Tony really does look like he’s spent time preparing for this. His hair is neatly combed, falling down his shoulders in perfect ringlets (and hiding a decent portion of the collar underneath), and the fabric around his shoulders looks like it’s been carefully draped to cover enough of his body to still leave something to the imagination.

Peter thinks he’s never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Tony blushes a little when he notices Peter staring. As if reading Peter’s mind, he slowly hands over the leash, and Peter feels as though his heart might explode.

“Are you sure about…” Peter trails off, but Tony seems to know what he’s getting at.

“Yes,” Tony whispers, voice soft, and that heart-about-to-burst feeling appears in Peter’s chest again. “I trust you, Peter. I’m all yours tonight.”

Peter replies not with words, but with more kisses, beginning at Tony’s lips and moving down to his bare chest, his soft stomach, and across his hips. He stops just shy of Tony’s cock, tugging on the leash gently to get Tony to look him in the eye.

“I want to see you beg for this, Anthony,” he whispers, dragging his fingers over Tony’s bare thighs. “Tell me how much you want this.”

“Please, Peter…” Tony moans, “I want this so badly… I want you so badly, you know I do, please…”

“Good.” Peter lets go of the leash for a second, just long enough to undo his trousers and slip them down his legs. “I love seeing you like this, Anthony. I love seeing you beg… love seeing you so submissive, so needy…” He leans in again to whisper in Tony’s ear. “But you must tell me if I hurt you in any way. I don’t want to hurt you if that’s not what you want.”

Tony sighs a sort of “mm-hmm, yes,” sound, and Peter leans back to pull of his trousers and underwear and toss them to the floor. He positions himself in front of Tony, watching as Tony spreads his legs in anticipation.

“Merry Christmas, Anthony,” Peter whispers, pinning Tony’s satin covered shoulders down against the bed. “I hope it’s been a good one so far.”


	11. A Quick One (Tony/Mike, E)

“Mike,“ Tony breathes, leaning back against the counter. “We really shouldn’t… I mean, we should probably get going…“

“So you don’t want this, then?” Mike asks, and, yeah, Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t. 

“Alright, I do. You know I do. But we should be quick.” 

“That won’t be an issue.” Mike grins and gets back to work on the buttons of Tony’s pants, occasionally leaning in to push up Tony’s sweater and kiss his soft stomach. “Hey, what do you think would happen if Phil came in here right now?”

Tony feels himself getting harder at the sound of Mike’s words. Well, Mike was probably right- this will certainly won’t take very long.

“I think I see his sticks over there- you think maybe he forgot them?” Mike pushes Tony’s pants down, pushes his boxers down too, begins lightly stroking his cock. “Maybe he’ll come back for them…”

Mike’s strokes get faster now.

“…and he’ll walk in… and see you like this…”

Mike presses a single kiss to the tip of Tony’s dick.

“…see you propped up against the counter, sighing my name, begging for more…” 

Mike takes Tony’s cock into his mouth now, sucking a little on just the tip at first, before taking him all the way. At this point- with Mike’s hand still firmly fixed at the base of his dick, and with the knowledge that _anyone_ could walk in and see them together like this- Tony feels like he could reach his climax any second now. He winds his fingers through Mike’s hair, thrusting into his mouth a little more.

“That’s so… oh, Mike, that’s so good, keep going, keep going, keep-” Tony’s words are cut short as his orgasm hits him. He comes into his bandmate’s mouth, slumping down against the counter once Mike’s swallowed it all. Mike sits down beside him and throws an arm around his shoulders.

“See? I told you it would be quick.” 


	12. Rest (Tony/Mike, E)

Mike runs a hand through Tony’s hair, twisting the curls between his fingers and letting them fall back down. Tony doesn’t really respond, just sighs softly, softly enough that Mike wouldn’t have noticed if the room weren’t so quiet.

“Are you falling asleep?” Mike asks. “Taking a little nap there?”

“Huh?” Tony lifts his head a little. Mike knows he’s gonna deny it, but that just makes teasing him all the more fun. “No, I was just… resting my eyes.”

“Ah. You _were_ falling asleep.”

“I really wasn’t,” argues Tony, but the yawn that follows his words convinces Mike otherwise.

“Okay, well, if you feel like… resting your eyes some more, you’re welcome to. I don’t mind.” Mike really _doesn’t_ mind- having Tony lying on top of him, all warm and soft and sleepy, is oddly comforting. Tony just gives him a quiet “mm-hmm” and gets back to his definitely-not-a-nap. 

Mike plays with his bandmate’s hair a little more before moving lower down and rubbing circles into his back. (Tony’s always loved that- Mike sort of figures he holds a lot of tension in his back, being the constantly-slightly-uncomfortable person that he is, so the back rub is probably much needed.)

As Mike continues, he feels Tony relax; feels his breathing even out, feels his occasional slight movements slow down. He also feels something hard nudging him in the side of his hip.

“Still resting your eyes?”

“Kinda.” Tony speaks without moving from his place on top of Mike. “Uh, sorry for… that…”

“No need to apologize.” Even lying mostly face-down, the blush spreading across Tony’s face is visible, and Mike can’t help but find it adorable. “Do you want a hand?”

“Yes please.” Tony’s voice is small and timid, but there’s a hint of longing within in, and Mike can just tell he’s been thinking about this for a little while now.

“Here. Move over, get on your back… yeah, just like that.” Tony’s quick to obey, pulling himself off of Mike and lying flat beside him. Mike undresses him slowly, running his hands over Tony’s narrow hips and thighs before wrapping one hand around his cock and getting to work.

Tony sighs at his bandmate’s touch, tensing up ever so slightly before giving in to the heat building deep within him. Mike watches him intently, studying his expression, enjoying the sight of Tony falling apart under his touch. Gradually, Mike quickens his pace, quickly bringing Tony to an achingly good orgasm. 

“You’ve made quite the mess of me,” whispers Tony once he’s fully ridden out his climax. “Just look at this…“

Mike pulls Tony close again, leaning in to press a couple of light kisses onto his flushed cheeks.. “Don’t worry about that. You really should try to rest now- you really do look kind of exhausted.”

Tony falls asleep again almost immediately.


	13. Argue (Tony/Peter, G)

Peter wraps his arms around Tony, holding him tight, feeling his body heat radiate through his thick sweater. “How do you think things went tonight?”

“Good, overall,” Tony says, voice muffled by the blankets and the fact that he’s pressed right up against Peter. “Except…” He trails off, and Peter knows right away that he doesn’t _really_ think things went well tonight.

“Except what?”

Tony pulls away a little so he can speak without sounding like he’s being crushed. “Except for that, er… costume… of yours.” He pronounces the word like he doesn’t know what exactly to call it, just settling for ‘costume" ‘cause he can’t think of anything better.

“And what was wrong with it?”

“Well, for starters, you never tell any of us when you’re planning things like that!”

“Because I know you would try to stop me!” Peter thinks this is a perfectly legitimate reason. The element of surprise is a very crucial part of Genesis’ shows, he thinks.

“Of course I would try to stop you!“ Tony replies. “How is anyone supposed to take us seriously when you’re dressed like that?”

“Well, they’re not, really. I mean, who says we have to be so serious all the time anyways?” Tony looks like he wants to say something else, but Peter’s decided he’s not having it. “Now, that’s all I’m saying about that. I’m tired and I don’t want to argue.”

“Fine.” Tony’s clearly not done with this, but he seems exhausted too, so Peter’s pretty sure he’ll be okay to wait ‘til morning to complain some more. 

Nothing else is said on the subject for the rest of the evening. Tony starts to fall asleep before Peter does- as is often the case- and Peter spends a good few minutes just snuggling him close and stroking his hair before letting himself drift off to sleep too.

“Goodnight,” he whispers once he’s certain Tony’s fast asleep. “I love you.” Even if Tony’s ridiculous sometimes, and even if he argues about the silliest things, Peter can’t deny that that last bit’s true. 


	14. Alone, Finally (no pairing, G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively the pairing might be Mike/Instrument ......

_Alone, finally,_ Mike thinks to himself. _Haven’t had a single free moment this week…_

Rehearsal hasn’t begun yet, but he’s made an effort to arrive a good hour or so early, just to make sure he’s got enough time- he hates feeling rushed in situations like this. 

Carefully, he takes the instrument out of its case, attaches the strap, plugs it in, puts it on, and tunes both sets of strings. It’s been a while since he’s gotten a new guitar, and this one’s like nothing he’s ever had before. He strums an E major chord on the six string half, and then switches over to the bass side of the guitar- only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Mike checks the clock. It’s only 1:30- who the hell could that possibly be? Against his better judgement, he heads over to the door to find out.

“Thanks, Mike. Wasn’t sure if anyone would be here… I forgot my key again, and I didn’t feel like driving all the way back…” 

“Oh, no problem… but, uh, isn’t it a little early for you to be here?”

Tony just looks at him as if that’s the stupidest thing he’s ever asked. “I wanted to try out that new keyboard. Is that a problem?”

“No, of course not. I guess we had the same idea, then,” Mike points out, gesturing to the guitar that he’s still got on. Tony just laughs, and Mike’s not sure if it’s out of amusement, annoyance, or just surprise. “How ‘bout we get a head start on rehearsing until Phil gets here, then?”

“That’s fine by me. The keyboard’s in the other room already, with all your amps.”

“Excellent.“


	15. Fox (no pairing, G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer. it was written for a genesis secret santa exchange back in december 2017. i forget what the prompt was but i do remember it was fun 2 write
> 
> i guess it could be read as a continuation of chapter 13 (Argue) ??

Peter digs through the cardboard boxes on the floor, not really sure what he’s looking for, but aware that he’s looking for… something. He’s pretty sure he’ll know when he sees it. Until then, though, he’s left to rummage through the boxes.

As he searches, he lets his mind wander to the performance from the week before. Despite what anyone (as in- Tony) says, Peter thinks it went wonderfully. The crowd seemed to love it. Or maybe they were just really confused. Either way- Peter’s stage antics had earned the band a spot on the cover of that week’s edition of Melody Maker. That’s gotta count for something, right?

Nothing he picks out of the boxes seems quite right, not yet, at least, but all this stuff certainly brings back some memories. There’s a few meters of some sort of shiny gold fabric, a couple of silk scarves, a knit sweater that Peter vaguely remembers borrowing from Tony back in the day… hmm. Nothing yet. Oh well. Just for fun, Peter drapes the gold fabric over his shoulders and takes a peek in the mirror. Well, even if this isn’t gonna be his new stage look, it’s certainly striking.

Anyways, back to looking. Peter doesn’t even remember where a lot of this stuff came from. Mismatched knee socks, a worn purple wool coat, black and white striped flare pants- how’d all this stuff end up here? In his subconscious mind, Peter’s aware that all this stuff is stuff he’s bought at versions points in time, but he doesn’t really feel like admitting that right now. He’s content to just sit on the floor right in the middle of his little dress-up game, searching through all the treasures hidden within these boxes.

Still. Nothing seems to fit the visual description that Peter’s got in his mind. He’s looking for weird, but not too weird that it’s unrecognizable; something striking but still kind of soft and whimsical would be ideal. Something like… wait.

“Jilllll…!” Peter calls down the hall, "Can you come here for a second? I have an idea…"

* * *

This is a huge risk. Peter’s aware of that. However, he knows that risks like this are necessary sometimes. If all goes well- if the crowd likes Peter’s idea- then this could be _huge_.

As the rest of the band finishes up the last bit of their instrumental interlude, Peter walks back out onto the stage, trying to look as sure of himself as he can. It’s gonna take confidence to pull this off, but luckily, he’s got no shortage of that. Or, at least… he knows how to make it _seem_ that way. On the inside, he’s terrified, but luckily his mask hides any fear that might be showing through on his face.

He takes his place in front of the mic, fully aware of the stares he’d getting from the rest of the band. As he was walking up, he could see Mike looking confused, but not terribly distracted; he was still powering through the end of the instrumental bit. Right now, he can also feel an icy glare coming from his left… well. Best to ignore that one for the time being.

_“She’s a lady, she’s got time… brush back your hair, and let me get to know your face…”_

The audience looks… confused, shocked, amused; Peter spots all sorts of different reactions. None of them are really _bad_ reactions, so there’s that, at least. As the music continues, people seem to calm down a bit, slowly getting used to the bizarre fox-like figure on stage. Peter tries to stay as focused as possible, giving everything he’s got through the rest of this performance. When the song ends, the applause is as loud as ever- again, that’s gotta be a good sign; that means that at the very least, they weren’t bored.

Now Peter’s just gotta deal with the rest of the band’s reactions.

“When did you…?” Mike begins to ask once they’re all backstage.

“And whose dress is that?” Steve follows up.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Tony cries. “Why didn’t you run that past any of us before you-”

“Because I knew you’d say no!”

“Of course we’d have said no!” Tony is positively irate at this point. Peter’s sure it’ll wear off quickly, but for now… well, he was sort of prepared for a reaction like this.

“I think what you need to consider,” Peter says, staying as calm as he can, (because he knows fighting back isn’t gonna help anything), “is that we’re not gonna get anywhere if we always play it safe. We _need_ to do things like this every once in a while.”

Tony just mumbles something under his breath on his way back to the dressing room, and Peter decides he’s not even gonna respond to that. He thinks he’s got a decent point here- Genesis has to stand out somehow!- so Tony will just have to deal with it.

* * *

The next morning, Peter sits in the little hotel cafe, leafing through a local newspaper as he waits for the day’s itinerary. Everyone’s just sort of milling around- Phil and Mike are ordering coffee, and Steve said he was off for a walk; said he wanted to get some fresh air before the day began. At the other side of Peter’s table is Tony, looking as tense as ever. Margaret’s by his side, quietly comforting him, telling him not to worry so much about last night’s show. Peter has to stop himself from giggling. Of _course_ Tony’s still worked up over that.

Peter flips through the paper, quietly searching till he finds the review of last night’s performance. It’s pretty positive overall, picking out different good qualities of each band member’s performance (Steve’s inventive guitar work is praised, as is Phil’s drumming technique), but what Peter’s really curious about is what the reviewer thought of- _ah._ There it is.

The article mentions the initial shock of seeing Peter’s costume, saying that even for a band like Genesis, this was really something else. It then goes on to talk about how this was one of the most exciting and oddly beautiful things that the band has done so far.

_Excellent._

“Tony! Read this!” Peter tries to contain his enthusiasm as he slides the paper across the table. He knows he’s probably being obnoxious, but he can’t help it- this is an absolutely glowing review, and it’s all thanks to _his_ idea!

Tony reads over the article, frowns a little when he gets to the end, and passes it back over to Peter with a quiet “hmm, interesting.” Even if he doesn’t show it, Peter is sure Tony’s relieved- in all his complaining last night, he’d expressed concern that the newspapers would absolutely tear the band apart in their reviews, but clearly, that’s not the case at all. Even if this is just one review, it’s comforting to read; Peter likes knowing that at least a few people found his weird stage costume captivating and beautiful.

He smiles to himself as he reads the review again.

Sometimes his ideas aren’t so bad after all.


	16. Synth (Tony/Mike, G)

Mike watches Tony take his seat behind the array of keyboards. Rehearsal hasn’t started yet, probably won’t start for another few minutes, at least, but Tony’s been admiring that one new bit of gear for the past week… so Mike’s not surprised to see him here early, already eager to try out the new synth. He watches Tony adjust the controls, playing around with the buttons and knobs until he’s got the instrument just the way he wants it. He goes on to play a couple of quick scales and arpeggios, smiling fondly at the sound. 

Mike watches Tony’s hands move over they keys; carefully, but with a certain amount of intent behind the movements. Only Tony could make such simple patterns sound so captivating.

All of the sudden, Phil walks in, making his presence known with a “right, are we ready to rehearse, then?“, and Mike realizes that he’s been too busy watching Tony to finish getting his own instruments ready. He quickly tunes the last couple strings on his bass as Phil stops to look at Tony. “Still _in love_ with that new synth?”

Tony’s face turns red. “Well, it’s just, I’ve never tried one of these before, and I just… I think the sound is quite nice, that’s all. I still like the rest of my keyboards just as much.”

“Alright. I see.” Phil turns to Mike now, makes a kind of faux-whisper gesture, and says “Tony’s still in love with his new synth.”

“I’ve noticed,” Mike laughs. “Tony, if you love it so much, why don’t you marry it?“

Tony doesn’t reply, just gives a soft “okay, anyways, let’s get started, then”.

Rehearsal lasts for maybe an hour and a half before Phil suggests that they break for lunch. Mike has to admit, Tony’s new synth _does_ sound great. It’s bright and smooth at the same time, and it blend beautifully with his basslines and Phil’s drumwork.

“Meet back up at 1, then?” Phil asks, pulling on his jacket. “I’m gonna go grab takeaway from that little Italian place down the street.” And just like that- Phil’s off.

“Did you bring lunch today?“ Mike asks his remaining bandmate. “Or are you just gonna stay here and play with your new toy some more?”

Tony gives him a faux-dirty look. “No, I brought lunch. And it’s _not_ a toy. It’s a brand new, very advanced Polymoog.”

Mike chuckles. “You know I’m just joking. It _does_ sound really good… plus, it’s kind of cute seeing how excited you get about that stuff.”

“Oh.” Tony’s looking at the floor now, clearly at a loss for words. “Well, um, thanks… it’s a, uh, very exciting thing. I’ve had my eye on this synth for a while now, and I’m enjoying it so far.”

“Good.“ Mike winds his fingers through Tony’s. “Now let’s go grab lunch.“


	17. Bite (Tony/Mike, M)

“Oh, Mike…”

Tony’s words dissolve into a low moan as Mike kisses him hungrily, moving from his lips down to his neck, and then down his chest, tugging at his Tony’s sweater to expose more skin. Mike’s got Tony seated on the counter in their shared dressing room, and he’s determined to make as much of a mess of him as he can before they have to be on stage.

“That feels so nice, that’s - oh!” Tony cries out as Mike sinks his teeth into his bandmate’s skin, leaving a trail of little red love bites down his neck, disappearing into the collar of his sweater. 

“You like that, huh?“ Mike’s voice is a low growl, barely louder than a whisper. “You like it when I mark you up like that…“

“Oh, I do,“ Tony sighs. This is a little different than anything he and Mike have done before, but he _is_ enjoying it. It’s intense and sweet at the same time, somehow.

After adding a couple of final marks just under Tony’s jawline, Mike pulls away to admire his work. “Well. You look lovely.“

Tony blushes and turns to look in the mirror. “Thank you. So they’ll fade soon, I assume?“

“Yeah, I’d give it… four or five days?” Mike replies.

“Mike!”

“What?“

“I thought they would just disappear right away!“

Mike chuckles. “Uh, yeah, that’s not… quite how it works.“

“Were you just expecting that I’d walk around like this for the next week, then?“ Tony cries. “I can’t even go on _tonight_ like this!“

“I… honestly don’t know. But don’t worry! I think I have something for this.” Mike turns to dig through his bag of stage clothes on the floor.

“But we’re due to be out in 20 minutes!” Tony cries. “I might as well go and tell Phil that I’ve contracted some mysterious-“

“Don’t move, it’ll be okay,” Mike interrupts. “You’re _so_ dramatic sometimes, I hope you realize that. But anyways. Let’s try this.“ He hands Tony a small container of something beige-coloured and sticky-looking. When Tony just sits there and stares at it, Mike explains, “It’s makeup. Concealer, specifically. You can just… put it over the marks, and then no one will see ‘em.“

“Why the hell do you even _have_ this?“

“It’s a long story.“

Tony says nothing, just opens the case and carefully dabs a bit of the makeup onto his neck. He cringes at the sensation- it’s colder and thicker than he was expecting. “Mike, this is kind of gross.“

“Okay, well, you don’t have to use it, then. Just go on tonight with all those marks on display…“

Tony quickly gets back to work, and within a couple minutes, all evidence of his and Mike’s pre-show activities is gone.

The show goes well- everyone sounds great, the crowd is enthusiastic, and best of all, no one makes any mention of anything weird going on with Tony.

No one except for Mike, that is.

Mike just quietly invites Tony to come back to his hotel room afterwards, where he proceeds to cover Tony with many, many more marks… just placed a little more discreetly this time.


	18. Pigeon (no pairing, G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people really came up with some interesting prompts for that blog

“Tony, hurry up!”

“I’m trying!”

“Well, try harder!” Mike ducks down behind an armchair as the animal twitches its wing. He knows he shouldn’t be acting so childish, but… ugh. There’s something about those little creatures that just freaks Mike out.

“If you wanna open the window, I can just… send it back out, once I can catch it…” Tony’s staring at the thing with careful concentration, slowly moving towards it, knowing that he’ll only make things more difficult if he’s too quick. Somehow, he doesn’t seem worried at all. Mike doesn’t understand at all.

But still, he knows this’ll be over sooner if he can just cooperate with Tony, so he creeps away from his spot behind the chair and heads over to open up the window. He keeps a close eye on the bird at all times, scared that it’ll attack if he’s not paying attention.

Yeah, this is ridiculous. Mike knows that, knows that there’s no reason for him to be so damn scared, and yet… he can’t shake the fear. It’s irrational and silly, but Mike thinks it’s also too deep-seated to ever get rid of.

“Ah! I caught him!” Before he can register what’s happening, Tony’s got the pigeon in his hands, ready to let it go. It doesn’t seem to be putting up much of a fight, but Mike can’t help but worry about it hurting Tony somehow, with that little beak and sharp claws…

Luckily, no such thing happens. Tony places the bird on the ledge and gently nudges at it until it flies off. Satisfied with his work, Tony pulls the window shut and gives Mike the most smug look he can manage. “I can’t believe you were scared of a pigeon.”

“Shut up. It’s not like you don’t have any irrational fears of your own.”

Tony thinks for a moment- probably searching for a decent comeback to that, Mike figures- and then decides it’s probably better to say nothing at all.


	19. Tonal Experiment (Tony/Mike, G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAvE yOu nEvEr HeArD oF aToNaLiTy BeFoRe i literally have no memory of writing this one

Mike rolls over onto his back. Even with the door shut, he can still hear… something from down the hall. It’s tense and unpleasant and too loud, and it’s making it impossible for him to fall asleep.

So, he decides to investigate.

The hallway is mostly dark, but there’s a sliver of light coming from underneath the door to the rehearsal room. Mike cautiously opens the door to find a sleepy- looking Tony working away at something behind one of his keyboards. He’s got a notebook open, full of scrawled-out chords and figures that Mike doesn’t even wanna try to decipher, and he looks deep in thought.

“What’re you up to here?” Mike asks. He figures it’s kind of a silly question, since he can see exactly what Tony’s up to, but still. Might as well ask.

“New music,” Tony replies. “Working on a new concept here.”

“You call that music?”

“Well, yes.” Tony closes his notebook and turns to face Mike. “What would you call it?”

“Hmm. Dissonant noise, I’d call it. Or maybe just the work of an overtired and overstressed keyboardist.” He knows he’s being a bit harsh, but 2 am is really _not_ the time for strange keyboard experiments.

Tony ignores the latter part of Mike’s comment, instead attacking the ‘dissonant noise’ bit. “It’s _supposed_ to sound jarring and uncomfortable. That’s the whole point. Have you never heard of atonality before?”

“Well, I probably have, but…” Mike’s too tired to finish his answer. “Y'know what? You should come to bed with me. Your, uh, atonality will be here in the morning.”

Tony grumbles something in response, but finally gets up and follows Mike back to the bedroom at the other end of the hall.

“You can tell me more about your new concept tomorrow,” Mike whispers as he and Tony climb into bed. “I mean, it sounds interesting, but… it’s a little late to be working on that stuff, don’t you think?“

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Tony snuggles into Mike, curling into a little ball while Mike spoons against him from behind. “I think I just sort of lost track of time.”

“That’s okay,” Mike replies. “Just… get some rest. You can work on it again tomorrow.”

“Right. It’ll be there tomorrow.” Tony rolls over to give Mike a quick kiss. “Goodnight. Love you.”

“Goodnight, Tony. Love you too.” 


	20. Sweaters (Tony/Mike, G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one to finish off here uwu

“Why do you always keep the room like this?”

“Like what?”

“Like-” Mike pulls one arm out from under the blankets to gesture towards the window- “Like… that. It’s freezing in here.”

“It’s not that bad. Fresh air is important.”

 _Not as important as me not freezing, apparently,_ Mike thinks to himself.

On one hand, he can understand what Tony’s getting at here. Hotel rooms can get terribly stuffy and just generally sort of nasty-feeling, especially when you’ve been staying in a different one every night for the past three weeks. On the other hand, though… it’s about -15 degrees outside, and it only seems to be getting colder.

“So… you just don’t get cold, then? Is that how you suffer through this?” Mike’s only half-joking- he really doesn’t understand how Tony deals with such a chilly room.

Tony just laughs softly and wraps Mike tighter in his embrace under the blanket. “That’s what the sweaters are for.”


End file.
